Histoires de Varia
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: "Finalement, ce petit train-train habituel lui allait bien. Pas qu'il ne se sente mal à l'aise, mais un peu quand même. Enfin, il y avait pire comme mec -franchement, il n'y a pas pire. Il fallait juste une de leurs habituelles disputes pour que ça parte en cacahuète." Two (ou Three) Shot sur un XS. Puis recueil sur les Varia.


Et bien me revoilà ! Un premier chapitre sur ce recueil spécialement conçu pour la Varia ! De si beau spécimens..

Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas (Je les veux pour moi ! Squalooooo T.T) et bien je remercie Akira Amano pour son histoire et attendez..Elle a enflammé mon esprit ! *-*

Paring : XS

Rating : M

Et toi ma bêta-lectrice-aho-kohai ! Alors toi, vu le boulot que tu fais, tu m'étonne d'être encore debout ! Mais je dois tellement être chiante à te faire corriger mon bordel sans fin que tu ne dois plus savoir où tu en es !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Finalement, ce petit train-train habituel lui allait bien. Pas qu'il ne se sente mal à l'aise, mais un peu quand même. Enfin, il y avait pire comme mec -franchement, il n'y a pas pire. Il fallait juste une de leurs habituelles disputes pour que ça parte en cacahuète.

Oui bon, vous allez me dire « ils n'ont pas à se disputer voyons ! » Mais cela n'était pas aussi simple. Sérieusement, quand on est avec un mec qui ne parle que rarement, passe la plupart du temps de sa triste et misérable vie à dormir, boire et bouffer, qui chante à tout va à tout ce qui bouge de « se la fermer », qui traite sa tendre moitié comme une bonniche tout en lui donnant le fameux et illégal pseudonyme : Cochita.

Après de nombreuses études, nous nous demandions ce qu'attendait la tendre moitié pour répliquer. Enfin, même si c'est ce qu'elle faisait vivement.

Côté sexe, ils n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre. Le dominant, si nous pouvions dire, prenait son pied. De même pour « Cochita ».

Quoi que..

Il y en avait toujours un qui n'était pas d'accord avec l'autre.

Nous allons tout simplement étudier la vie de couple de ces deux amants.

Par exemple, prenons cette fameuse journée du mois d'Avril, un Jeudi d'après les fichiers.

Comme je le disais plus haut, ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord, lors de leurs petits moments en amoureux l'un en avait marre de faire le soumis. _Faire le soumis_ est une énorme expression. Nous dirons plutôt qu'il en avait marre d'être le soumis de service.

Patience mise à l'épreuve, donc.

Recevoir des objets quelconques, des animaux sur la tête, il pouvait amplement supporter. Mais des solutions aqueuses connues pour être redoutablement collantes, cela devenait vite de moins en moins plaisant. En prenant surtout en compte le problème que posait ses cheveux -environ 1h pour se les laver jusqu'à la brillance digne de L'Oréal.

Mais se la prendre dans le cul parce que Monsieur-je-suis-toujours-grognon-et-je-ne-souris-jamais semblait -était, est le verbe exact- de mauvaise humeur après l'une des nombreuses visites de son père, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais alors pas du tout.

D'ailleurs, le spécimen allait régulièrement voir la « Mama », qui lui donnait quelques conseils -journaliers au fil du temps- pouvant améliorer sa vie de couple. Il jugeait au début les conseils de la Mama débiles et inutiles. Mais il s'avérait, que les conseils ont finalement eu un résultat quelque peu positif monsieur est moins capricieux et se contente de faire ce qu'il a envie avec ce qu'il a. Une bonne nouvelle, en espérant que ce temps un peu plus prospère dure longtemps.

Et puis, remarquez, voici l'heure du conseil du jour.

_ Donc, commença la Mama en s'installant, déposant deux tasses de thé brûlantes sur la table, un sourire bienveillant. Mais, il s'avère, après mille et unes études, que le sourire de la Mama est dû au « beau cul » du spécimen étudié dans ce One shot. Un autre dossier sera consacré à la Mama.

Passons.

Le jeune homme d'en face dévisagea la tasse déposé puis le propriétaire avant de répliquer sagement sans hurler :

_ J'aime pas l'thé.

La mama le fixa derrière ses verres noirs avant de pousser un soupir.

_ Donc, ignora-t-_elle_ sublimement en buvant une gorgé avant de continuer. Tu en as marre d'être le soumis et tu veux lui en parler. Mais tu n'en as pas le courage.

Le concerné se leva brusquement, bousculant par la même occasion la table faisant basculer sa tasse qui se renversa. _Elle_ s'offusqua en passant ses mains sur ses joues, horrifiée. Du ménage en plus.

_ VOOOOI ! FERME TA-

_ Pas de grossièreté, voyons, répliqua la Mama presque choquée. Assieds-toi, je reviens.

Et il s'évapora..

Non, il est scientifiquement impossible de s'évaporer comme par magie, mais _elle_ est parti en courant comme une nana. Mais notre cher Squalo -parce que oui, il s'agit de notre spécimen- n'avait sûrement pas son mot à dire.

Il n'y avait, certes, pas plus gay dans la Varia que Lussuria, gay nécrophile en passant. Par contre, il assumait pleinement sa préférence pour le sexe semblable, de même pour son fort attachement aux cadavres.

Squalo se rassit, tirant la tronche en caressant ses cheveux longuement et avec douceur. Il avait bien l'intention de les garder propre et présentables !

_ Squu-chaan !

Lussuria se pavanait tel une femme en chaleur -faisant tirer une toute autre tête au spécimen- tout en déposant une autre tasse. Il se pencha, pour regarder la nouvelle tasse.

Du thé.

Il se foutait carrément de sa gueule.

En croisant le regard plein de haine, de mauvaises intentions de Squ-chan, Lussuria décida de justifier ce geste et cette tasse de thé :

_ C'est pour l'effet de discussion, fais au moins semblant !

Les lèvres du blanc se mettaient à trembler, ce mec l'irritait. Il renifla à plusieurs reprises, en essayant de ne pas regarder Lussuria. Tout regard vers cet homme allait l'inciter au meurtre.

_ Je disais donc, un dîner aux chandelles, une discussion calme et posée, une nuit torride à la clé et tout vos problèmes s'envoleront. Sachant qu'il est très exigeant, reprit-il en croisant ses jambes l'air pensif. Le capitaine de l'élite ne sourcilla point.

Je pourrais même ajouter qu'il avait l'habitude avec ses manières très..spéciales. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux. La vision qu'il avait de son collègue et conseiller lui apparut comme désagréable. Non, horrible.

Il ne savait ce qui le retenait de le tuer et de l'envoyer dormir éternellement près de ses amants, tout en leurs étant semblable.

Ah oui, ce « stupide Boss », comme notre spécimen le hurle si bien.

_ Et c'est ta mère qui payes !? hurla le capitaine, gesticulant sur place prêt à brandir son épée sur la face de.. Il ne saurait comment définir le punk et il en est d'ailleurs de même pour l'auteur que je suis. Et Lussuria se boucha les oreilles, s'attendant à cette réaction.

Il n'y avait pas plus prévisible que Squalo.

_ Non mon cher, ma chère mère n'est plus de ce monde, assura le gardien du soleil Varia en secouant la tête. Mais bien sûr, c'est toi qui payes. De ta poche. Mammon risque de te faire la peau. De plus que faire payer le Boss pour de telles stupidités.

Et un « Voi » d'énervement retentit. Le blanc se leva et tourna le dos au seul gay de l'élite s'assumant, puis brusquement il tourna la tête, ses longs cheveux suivant son geste. Ces cheveux, issus d'une promesse complètement conne et n'ayant aucune importance pour ceux qui en avait entendu l'histoire.

Mais pour lui cela était bien plus qu'une simpliste promesse. Un salut pour son âme et celle de Xanxus. Il inspira et fit en sorte que son regard assassin lui passe bien en travers de la gorge. Justement, en croisant son regard, Lussuria avala sa salive de travers.

_ Foutaises ! Il peut bien crever alors ! Comme pour le déchet qu'il est !.. Ça ne lui ferait pas plus de mal..

Cette dernière phrase a été prononcé de manière très douce et de la part du capitaine normalement très très bruyant -classé numéro un des mafieux les plus bruyant avant Lambo d'après Fuuta et autres mafieux- c'était bien nouveau.

Au début, nous avions pensé à une nouvelle résolution de la part de celui-ci, ou bien que sa voix commençait à rouiller. Mais loin de nous cette idée, désormais. Il avait de la poussière dans les yeux et sa voix se brisait. Il préféra donc s'en aller la tête baissée.

Le punk ne pouvait pas vraiment voir dans quel était se trouvait le requin, mais la seule chose qu'il pu faire fut de lui ouvrir les yeux. Cet homme aux allures de femme, qui était leur capitaine et amant du Boss semblait vraiment, vraiment amoureux.

De plus que Xanxus était, est et restera une pourriture. Et ce gamin s'entêtait. C'était bien, même s'il était un peu -beaucoup- con, il persistait et cela était une grande qualité autant qu'un défaut ignoble.

Lussuria comptait bien mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire, parce qu'avec deux hommes tels que Xanxus et Squalo, dire « Je t'aime » allait être bien plus qu'une simple bataille.

Une guerre.

Et il se mit à rire, et à se pavaner et à chanter traversant tout le manoir. Bien sûr sa voix plus qu'agaçante en énerva plus d'un -Belphegor- qui lui lancèrent des objets divers pour qu'il comprenne que la majorité n'était pas d'accord avec lui et sa voix.

O.O.O

_ Yamamoto Takeshi, dis-tu ? Ushishishi.. Il y en a un qui va être heureux.

_ La ferme, déchet.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Varia reçu un appel de l'un des Gardiens du Decimo. Il s'avérait que ce Gardien fut celui du Soleil, Sassagawa Ryohei. Il allait sous les ordres du Decimo intégrer la Varia Quality.

Yamamoto Takeshi ? On y viens.

_Il décida donc d'emporter avec lui le joueur de Base-ball. Contre l'attente des autres gardiens -surtout Hayato- le brun accepta sa demande en justifiant par le fait qu'il avait pleins de « trucs » à dire au Second Empereur de l'Épée. Sous le coup de la colère _-«Jalousie ! » hurla le Prince recevant un regard mauvais de son boss. Il s'assied et regardait le sol. Lussuria continua sa lecture-_ Hayato s'était mit à lancer des insultes à l'encontre de ton second énervant -chose qui arrivait rarement- Takeshi. _

_Bien sûr, c'est avec un énorme self-control que Takeshi se jeta sur le fumeur, son épée toujours rangée dans son fourreau. Hayato sortit ses éternelles dynamites et les lança sur son adversaire. _

_Cela encouraga l'épéiste à ne pas refuser la proposition de Ryohei.. Bien sûr, cet idiot ne se retint pas de hurler au vu de la situation « C'est bien Squalo qui sera heureux à l'extrême ! » Bizarrement, le départ fut retardé de quelques jours._

_Ne jamais énerver Gokudera Hayato quand il sort d'une dispute avec Yamamoto Takeshi. Cela pourrait être fatal._

_Tout cela pour vous dire que je vais pas envoyer un de mes Gardiens mais deux._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Une lettre très vite rédigée en plus de l'appel fort en émotion.

_ Ce foutu capitaine est au courant ?, murmura le prince à l'Arcobaleno de la Brume, assit sur ses genoux, qui secoua la tête signe de négation. En même temps, il ne se pointait plus lors des réunions et allait seul en mission et ce durant des jours.

A croire que cet espèce très rarissime de requin était suicidaire jusque la moelle, à moins que ça soit le fait d'avoir reçu mille et uns objets sur la tête causant une diminution neuronale fatale. Ou alors il est con. Ou bien il n'est pas con, mais cherche juste un moyen de faire chier son stupide Boss.

Ah, en parlant de ce boss quelque peu stupide. En l'occurrence, s'il se disait bien plus évolué que ces déchets, il n'aurait pas eu la mauvaise idée de tenir -quelques jours plus tard- un tête à tête avec le fanatique de Baseball.

Bien sûr, nous allons remonter au moment où le cauchemar du Chef de la Varia a commencé.

Un événement inattendu. Une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, du moins pas maintenant.

_ Je démissionne.

Ce furent les derniers mots du capitaine de la Varia qui avait décidé d'un coup de tête, en pleine réunion, de faire part de son envie de quitter cette élite. Une assemblée trop choquée pour parler.

_ Ushishishi, l'heure de gloire pour le prince que je suis est enfin arrivée !, déclara Belphegor en étirant ses lèvres formant un sourire digne du Joker, tapant dans la main que Levi tendait.

_ C'est bien dommage. Il y aura, cependant, des bénéfices économiques et je t'en remercie humblement, Squalo, répliqua satisfait l'arcobaleno.

_ Squ-chan ! Mais enfin.. Tu y as réfléchit ?

Le concerné roula des yeux. Non, il n'avait pas réfléchit et non il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Cela était plus simple. Et cet idiot de boss qui ne réagissait pas, à croire qu'il se fou-

_ Crève plus loin.

Ouais bon oui. Il n'y avait pas plus radical. Le requin ne manqua pas d'ouvrir en grand sa bouche, de stupeur. Xanxus était très mauvais joueur. Vraiment.

Encore les remarques de ses « camarades » ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Par contre, le sourire victorieux, narguant du paratonnerre le rendit bouillant. Sa gorge ne voulait émettre aucun son, tant la froideur de son pseudo-mec lui avait fait mal. Oui, horriblement mal.

En fait, si, il lâcha un petit cri aiguë tout en regardant son boss. C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ce fils de pute ?

Et puis, finalement, ce petit train-train habituel allait se stopper là. Et l'ancien capitaine réalisa une chose bien plus qu'évidente.

_ Connard de Boss !

Xanxus eu un regard mauvais. Très mauvais..

_ Devine quoi ?, débuta le plus jeune de l'assemblée, ton élève et la future victime de la prétendue diva arrive ici d'un moment à l'autre.

Quoi de plus beau que de pimenter la chose ? Et l'expert en épice était bien sûr le jeune Belphegor !

Et en bonne personne qu'il était, l'épéiste arqua un sourcil prêtant un peu d'attention au blond.

_ Répètes ?

Une belle chance en or qui se présentait en dansant la macarena devant lui. Juste le fait d'entendre « Takeshi » le rendait toute chose. Soudainement, sous le regard perplexe de Levi -qui se demandait s'il avait donné sa démission pour aller s'interner en asile- Squalo baissa la tête et fut prit de fortes convulsions. Le boss, en constant duel avec le sourire, ne supportait l'entente de ce prénom.

Jouissif !

_ Ton élève se pointe, répéta en fronçant ses sourcils non visible le blond qui perdait petit à petit son sourire.

_ Takeshi tu dis ! VOOOOI , une séance d'entraînement _intense_ s'imposera !

Si les yeux rouges du chef de Varia étaient des lasers digne de la saga Star Wars, il aurait abîmé le si beau visage de son second. Mais à la place, il sortit ses revolvers sous le regard et cri effrayé Levi qui courait se cacher sous la table au moment où son chef adoré décida de se lever et de mettre un pied sur la table. Et débuta ainsi, un nouveau concours de tir, inventé par ses soins, le but étant de toucher Squalo. Belphegor rejoignit la partie tandis que le joli petit Mammon se lamentait sur son sort, priant une mort douloureuse et rapide à leur ancien capitaine. Le manoir sombrerait si il ne faisait rien pour les stopper.

Et il entendait le rire de ce requin débile suicidaire. Ce qui le retenait exactement ? Reborn.

Reborn lui avait promit, lors d'une de leurs soirée bien arrosée qu'il allait lui offrir la moitié des économies de Dame-Tsuna si seulement il n'intervenait pas durant cent disputes de sa petite famille. Plus que cinquante disputes..

_ Boss ! Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ce massacre !

Squalo s'arrêta et son poursuivant fit de même, rabaissant ses armes. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, lentement, calmement mais sûrement, vers la source qui avait fait irruption au mauvais moment. Le tireur avait faillit l'avoir, ce requin. Il allait vraiment en faire du saumon fumé et Levi A Than s'était interposé.

Je vous assure chers lecteurs, qu'il y a bien plus idiot que ce requin débile. Vraiment.

Cherchant de l'aide auprès de ses camarades, le paratonnerre humain les suppliait du regard; Lussuria s'occupait de sa manucure, tandis que le prince sanglant, qui avait arrêté sa course depuis un moment fixait la porte d'entrée avec un sourire crispé.

_ Haha ! Ohayou minna !; s'écria une voix que trop peu reconnaissable.

_ Une baraque retournée à l'extrême !

Pour la première fois, la Varia entendirent Mammon hoqueter de surprise. Le gay nécrophile leva le regard vers lui en piaillant « Kawai desu ! » et, il cria en courant loin de tous, dans sa chambre.

Une telle réaction de la part de l'arcobaleno est incompréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en fait, toute réaction de ce Gardien est aléatoire. Tout est lié. La venu de Ryohei allait causer encore plus de bazar et il ne le supporterait pas. Son petit cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Et ce fut en essayant de comprendre par le regard de chacun que le Gardien du Soleil Varia croisait ses magnifiques prunelles d'un noir au nuances grises, dont il rêvait chaque nuit, sans expressions, rien que pour lui. Un sourire niait apparut. La vue de Ryohei l'émoustillait au point de lâcher un cri suraiguë tout en agitant les mains, tel une jeune fille devant son idole.

Et cet idole, n'était pas en accord avec les pratiques du Varia, mais ne disait rien. Non, il courait. Cela exprimait toute son extrême envie de se barrer loin de cet énergumène. Il courut donc.

Takeshi regardait la scène en se marrant, comme le dernier des idiots -maintenant, notre thèse « Squalo n'est pas le plus idiot »- et cherchait son Sensei-par-défaut avec quelques coups d'œil par-ci par là dans la grande salle retournée. Avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, une longue chevelure blanche passa devant ses yeux, il voulut répliquer d'une simple exclamation. Le brun ne put dire, pour la énième fois, quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà emporté hors du salon. Il se tourna vers son kidnappeur et le suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi il l'avait emporté, main dans la main.

« Ah Squalo ! Je peux sav-

_ La ferme et suis moi.

_ C'est mouvementé chez vous ! Bien plus que chez nous, haha ! »

Le blanc, blasé de la stupidité de son élève se mit face à lui, jetant un regard à faire trembler les objets qui les entouraient. Le tueur né eu l'air surprit l'espace d'une seconde. Le regard frustré de son sensei lui inspirait compassion et tristesse et celui-ci, lui offrait en retour un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Le visage du brun se déforma lentement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Aucun cri, juste un gémissement plaintif très grave. Le coup fut tellement puissant que de grosses gouttes s'échappaient de ses yeux caramels.

Le blanc attrapa violemment son col de chemise, l'empêchant de tomber sous la terrible douleur et le plaqua contre le mur. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du brun, recherchant immédiatement la langue de celui-ci.

Une chose à clarifier : Squalo est en couple, Takeshi aussi.

O.O.O

Il se baladait, de couloir en couloir, armes à feu en main. Si jamais il trouvait ne serait-ce qu'une trace de la venue du squale, il détruirait tout ce qui se trouve autour. Rien à foutre si le manoir tombait sur sa tête, tant qu'il obtenait la peau de son déchet d'amant. Sauf, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un Bel victime de saignements de nez, se marrant. Et n'oublions pas la chose la plus badass : ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre, pris de violentes convulsions, faisant presque la vague !..

Et non, il ne se marrait pas, finalement, il devenait fou. Cette saleté princière avait dû perdre la boule à la vue de son sang. Et il passait au mauvais moment devant son chef, qui n'hésita pas une seconde et tira deux fois visant chaque côté du prince qui se roulait par terre, continuant à rire. Rires qui devenaient hurlements psychopathes. Xanxus n'avait vraiment pas le temps de faire joujou avec lui. Il continua donc sa route, « oubliant » que le pauvre blond se trouvait au beau milieu du couloir et lui marcha dessus.

Il allait recevoir en retour quelques couteaux allant droit vers ses flingues. Mais..

_ Levi Volta !

Belphegor devint une saucisse grillée bien avant de l'avoir atteint.

Donc, le fils du Nono longea le couloir et vit une intersection. Il tourna sans réfléchir à droite -il avait cette stupide règle de toujours tourner à droite- mais entendit des murmures pas si discrètes, suivis de forts halètements.

Lussuria avait fini par attraper l'extrême boxeur ? Un peu plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, il se pencha, tel un enfant essayant d'apercevoir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Ses flingues rencontrèrent la moquette et sa mâchoire sembla se briser. Non, il ne contrôlait plus sa mâchoire.

En même temps, il est scientifiquement prouvé que lorsqu'on surprend son amant embrassant un autre homme notre étonnement ne peut-être plus grand. Vous ne pensez pas ? Soit. Ce déchet de l'océan et l'autre déchet qu'il aimait tant -après Sawada Tsunayoshi- bécotaient. S'il pouvait réellement qualifier cela de simples embrassades. Ils se déshabillaient mutuellement tout en se roulant des pelles affreusement dégueulasses. « La jalousie vous tiens fermement la main, Boss » comme le dirait si bien Bel s'il se trouvait en bon état.

C'est une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il méprisait Takeshi. Il sentait que son requin allait se tourner bien rapidement vers lui. Un mec compréhensible et doux, tout le contraire de lui. Il se mit dos au mur, fixant le plafond. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, il n'allait pas les arrêter. Oh non. Il ramassa ses flingues jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son requin. Non. A l'ancien capitaine de la Varia Quality et s'en alla boitillant presque. Il regarda sa jambe et vit un couteau. Belphegor l'avait eu, en fin de compte.

Et le message de l'ex-second fut maintenant plus clair. C'est _fini_.

Nous y voilà donc, à cette fameuse entrevue.

Takeshi, déboussolé comme il était -et la douleur de son entre-jambe toujours présente- se présenta dans le bureau du boss Varia. Ce dernier avait les pieds posés sur sa table, presque allongé sur sa chaise. On ne pouvait dire qu'il ne se mettait pas à l'aise. Une bouteille entière de whisky à la main, de l'autre un seul des X-Guns. Il but une grosse gorgée et grogna par la suite.

Takeshi n'avait rien à se reprocher, sachant que son sensei était prit, par l'alcoolo d'en face. Mais il sentait qu'une chose n'allait pas. Il appréhendait les coups de feu bien visés entre ses deux yeux, ou bien en plein milieu de son front. Mais bizarrement, il ne s'en soucia guère.

Sucer n'est pas tromper n'est-ce pas ?*****

Hayato, quelle place occupe-t-il dans cette histoire ? Ah, j'oubliais, sucer n'est pas tromper.

_ Donne moi une bonne raison de te flinguer.

L'épéiste fronça d'abord ses fins sourcils. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça, non plus. Mais si monsieur veut une bonne raison, il sera servit. C'est avec un grandissime sourire, remplaçant son air renfrogné qu'il lui avoua avec un facilité déconcertante :

_ J'ai offert une pipe à Squalo. Pas que ça lui ai déplut. Au contraire, il en redemandait, il soupira passant un main dans sa chevelure brune. C'est bien dommage, d'être en couple. Le menu est parfois meilleur ailleurs. Par contre, je pense que tu devrait le contenir, hein. J'ai pas envie de perdre Hayato.

Le flingueur n'osait prononcer de mots. Son audace. Il le féliciterait, s'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. En dix misérables années, il avait su prendre la bonne attitude avec le chef. C'est une bonne raison en plus pour le mépriser. De plus que l'égo surdimensionné du brun à cicatrices avait prit une bonne gifle. Il déposa son arme sur le bureau et reprit une gorgé de sa bouteille et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, son souffre-douleur étant absent.

Il pourrait shooter deux balles pour crever ses yeux trop plein de vivacité. Que Squalo ne puisse plus les admirer. Ou bien le viser en plein cœur. Ou..pourquoi ne pas lui arracher son cœur, démoli et l'offrir à ce stupide requin ? Il aura, pour une fois une raison valable de lui faire la gueule.

L'enterrer vivant est bien une chose qu'il aurait souhaité faire. Mais la Famiglia Vongola n'aurait plus de Gardien de la Pluie. Et son père le ferait bien plus que chier. Il fusilla l'épéiste du regard et regarda son flingue. Il trouvera un autre moyen d'attenter à sa vie, pas maintenant. Salir son bureau par pur caprice.

Yamamoto sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit. Juste un message, rien de pressant. Il le rangea et offrit un sourire amical au Varia. Xanxus grogna pour la énième fois. S'il pouvait juste lui briser sa mâchoire et faire disparaître ce putain de sourire.

_ Dégage. Tu ne mérite même pas de mourir sous les feux du X-Gun, sous-déchet périssable.

_ Oh. Et bien, salut !

Le brun épéiste se leva puis le salua d'un geste de la main. Il repassa sa main dans sa sombre chevelure, l'ébouriffant encore plus et quitta la pièce un sourire narquois au lèvres.

O.O.O

_Ce costume blanc ne lui allait pas du tout. Déjà qu'il avait les cheveux assez clairs, cela le rendait trop pur. Il était vraiment loin d'être un saint reconnu pour sa bonté et sa bonne tenue. Il le voyait déjà hurler._

Ils ne savaient où le requin avait décidé d'aller et encore moins s'il était en vie. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident fort fâcheux, il avait prit ses clics et ses clac et s'en était allé. Il ne donnait aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie. Pouf ! Volatilisé, comme ça. Même le Gardien de la pluie Vongola Decimo n'en savait que dalle.

Xanxus ne l'avouera jamais -même pas dans son lit de mort- mais ce fut la plus grosse crise de couple qu'il n'ai jamais eu avec lui.

Habituellement, cela se résumait en bagarre, puis à une trêve, sachant qu'ils s'ignoraient volontairement et enfin à une abstinence totale de la part du second. Mais cette fois, au point qu'il lui fasse comprendre indirectement que c'était fini, il avait franchement dû faire une chose qui n'avait pas plu au requin. Peu importe.

Ce déchet inutile occupait tout recoin de son pauvre cerveau. Il lui manquait vraiment. Sérieux, quoi de plus normal de penser à son ex-second quand on fait de la paperasse ? C'est lui qui triait les dossiers.

De plus, depuis son départ, tous -vraiment tous- avait remarqué que le Boss était encore plus chiant et ne mangeait presque pas. Il faisait une sélection de ce qu'il voulait et ne voulait pas. Ou encore, il envoyait chier tout ce qu'il jugeait chiant et inutile. Ses escla- hum.. Ses subordonnés -particulièrement Levi- surprenait, en allant aux toilettes Xanxus en pleine promenade nocturne. Il ne sortait même pas la journée, passant son temps dans son bureau, ou dans sa chambre. Personne ne le savait exactement. Il était pire qu'une chauve-souris.

Au début, Belphegor en bon prince s'inquiétant pour un sujet, supposa que le Boss était devenu végétarien. Et le Gardien du Soleil se hâta de lui préparer une ratatouille, qu'il posa devant la porte de son bureau.

Et le fils du Nono, en sortant de celui-ci il aperçut un plateau une assiette de ratatouille, une bouteille de vodka ainsi qu'un petit mot à son intention y trônait. Le brun se laissa tomber en tailleur par terre, ouvrit la bouteille et bu plusieurs grosses gorgées.

Sentir le liquide transparent lui brûler la gorge lui faisait un bien fou. C'était comme s'il s'infligeait une douleur qui au lieu de lui faire du mal l'apaisait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait au reste puis récupéra le plateau, déposant au passage la bouteille presque vide sur son bureau et le balança par la fenêtre.

Mammon étant en voyage d'affaire, celui-ci laissa une illusion de lui-même, surveillant le coffre collectif. Et Bel se baladait souvent autour du coffre, assez songeur. Dans le salon, Lussuria vérifiait les lettres qui venait tout juste d'arriver, le facteur ayant juste déposé les lettres devant la porte, trop effrayé par les manières du gay. Une lettre signé de la flamme de dernière volonté type ciel. Le Decimo.

_Mes salutations,_

_Ça fait un bail, hein Xanxus. Bon, je ne prends pas trop de formalités avec toi, je risque la peau du cul, de cette manière. Bref, comment se porte Ryohei ? Pas trop hyper-actif ? J'ai appris pour la démission de ton second, et j'en suis réellement désolé. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je t'envoie une lettre. _

_Takeshi et Hayato ont enfin décidé d'officialiser leur union. Et c'est avec grand plaisir que ces deux tourtereaux vous invitent à leurs fiançailles. Bon, j'en ai fait une lettre officielle pour que vous puissiez apercevoir que c'est assez urgent, puisqu'ils comptent faire cela rapidement. Une cérémonie pas si énorme que cela._

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous pourrez tous y assister._

_Amicalement._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Encore une courte et simpliste lettre de la part du Decimo. Et Xanxus avait hurlé haut et fort qu'il n'y assistera pas. Mais il tilta. Il pourra lui faire la peau, à ce vendeur de sushi.

Que faisait-il assit seul à une table à démonter toutes les bouteilles qui se trouvaient autour de lui ? Surtout, pourquoi il observait cet imbécile au costume blanc ? Il l'avait abandonné, comme sa mère et son père biologique. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il souffrait d'une énorme solitude. Et ce stupide thon des mers l'avait lâché. De plus que la boisson faisait son effet.

Squalo l'avait laissé. Et là, il se retrouvait avec l'autre épéiste débile.

_Cérémonie de mes deux.

Le Varia sourit amèrement et but cul-sec un autre verre, mélange whisky-vodka, sous le regard exaspéré de son ancien second.

Takeshi remarqua la mine boudeuse de son sensei. Il se tourna vers son fiancé qui discutait vivement avec le Decimo. Une cérémonie qui se déroulait bien. Et Squalo qui était revenu _juste pour lui_. C'est assez tendancieux.

Des yeux turquoises fixaient au loin le couple brisé, avec un air morne. La drama Queen qu'est Lussuria l'obligea à faire des choses indignes de sa personne. Et bien, il était temps pour lui de se manifester, de pouvoir monter ce plan ignoble et machiavélique.

A la fin de cette histoire, ils devraient remercier Lussuria.

* * *

* Clin d'œil à l'expression de Nabilla. Franchement, sans commentaires.

Alors ? Critiques ? Reviews ?

Ja ne !


End file.
